Revenge
by Elizabeth Springfield
Summary: Revenge was what got her into the business in the first place. Why wouldn't it be the reason she got back into it? Alexandria had finally escaped the family business, but the suspicious murder of Daniel Tisher drags her back into the world of angels and demons. Contains OC.


**Just an idea I've been playing with. Sorry if it doesn't go anywhere big :/ Enjoy~**

* * *

_"Wake up, little Winchester," Lucifer sang cheerfully, prodding her shoulders with bony fingers._

_ Alex frowned and sat up to look about her room. Daniel slept soundly beside her, unaware that Lucifer stood above him. Before Alex could say anything, Lucifer's hands dove into Daniel's stomach. There was a sickening squelch and blood oozed between the angel's fingers. Daniel's back arched and he let out an animalistic scream. There was the crunch of breaking bones as Lucifer slid his hands up and tore her husband's ribcage in half._

Alex woke up screaming, thrashing violently in the sheets. The cotton stuck to her sweaty skin, warm and wet against her. Daniel stirred from his side of the bed and groaned.

Relief flooded Alex and she fumbled with the lamp at her bedside until it clicked on. When she looked at her husband, she was met with the same bloody vision as in her dream.

"L…ex," he moaned, his eyes bloodshot.

Alex gasped, instinctively reaching under her pillow to grab a gun that wasn't there.

He tried to speak again, emitting a gurgling cough. Blood dribbled down his chin and onto his open chest cavity. His heart slowed more and more until it came to an abrupt stop.

Silently, Alex slid out of the bed and pressed against the wall. His blood was drying on her skin and clothes and splattered across the bed as if the one who did this had slung it around.

_Lucifer_.

He came to her in dreams at night and kept her from sleeping. He was wearing her down. He killed her husband.

"And I'll kill you too," the velvety voice from her dreams echoed in her mind.

Alex cautiously pulled the gun from her nightstand. "Show yourself, Satan," she barked.

There was a throaty chuckle. "Not yet."

Trembling, she worked her way across the room. The smell of his flesh permeated in the air. Alex vomited, doubling over. Tears squeezed out of her eyes. "Daniel," she managed, coughing. "Oh my god, oh my god."

She struggled out of the room and emptied what little was left in her stomach. She crawled to her cell phone's charger and felt the counter until her fingers touched the phone itself. Still shaking, she dialed her father's phone number. It rang briefly before it was picked up.

"This is Bobby Singer," the voice said.

"B-Bobby," she repeated. "It's Alex."

There was silence on the other line. "Winchester? Alex Winchester?"

"Yeah," she struggled to maintain a straight voice. "Where's Dad?"

Silence again. "He passed away."

Alex covered her mouth and held the phone away from her mouth as she gave a shuddering sob. He was dead. Her husband was dead. She looked towards their wedding photo on the coffee table and another wail ripped through her.

"Alex?" Bobby's voice demanded. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"It's Alex?" A voice demanded from beside him.

"I'm in Luverne," she hiccupped.

"Minnesota?" Bobby snarled. "Damn _it_, have you been there this whole time?"

"Yes," she said.

"Cas," the voice yelled. "Come here. I need you to go to Luverne." His voice trailed away from the phone.

"Are you coming with me?" the one named Cas inquired.

"Hell no." she recognized the voice to be Dean.

"Hurry," she rubbed her face. "Please hurry."

There was a gentle flutter and a man stood in front of her. He tilted his head slightly, examining her with dark blue eyes. "You are Alexandria Winchester."

She pointed her gun at him. "What the hell are you?" adrenaline pumped through her, erasing her grief.

He stepped into her bedroom. "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord." He looked back at her and touched her ribs. White hot pain tore through her. "Enochian sigils," he explained. "It will hide you from angels and demons."

She aimed a punch to his face only for him to grab her hands and stop her. "I will take you to your brothers."

"I need to deal with this," she could smell the stench of her husband's dead body.

He didn't move. "You're not safe here."

She moved but he blocked her, tapping her forehead. A white light enfolded them, twisting her body in Castiel's arms. With a flash of light, she was in a home from her childhood.

"Alex," Sam blinked at his older sister. He strode across the room and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He felt her bury her face in the crook of his neck. "You're safe now."

She went silent, unable to see Dean stare at her from the doorway.

Bobby rolled himself over to the siblings. "I can't say it's good to see you under these circumstances."

She retreated from Sam and looked at her older brother. He was her role model when they were growing up. She'd worshipped him, followed him everywhere. And yet this was the first time she'd seen him in years. He hadn't come to her wedding. Nobody but Bobby and Sam had.

Two years, and she found her brother back in the family business. "Where's Dad?"

"He was killed," Dean's voice dripped with venom. "Yellow eyes killed him."

"Azazel," Castiel acknowledged, appearing from the corner with a suitcase. "I brought clothing from your home, Alexandria Winchester."

"You should be happy for me," Alex snarled at her brother, moving towards him. "I got out of the business. I got away from this insanity. Doesn't everybody want that?"

"How did it feel to see cases and ignore them, let people die?" he demanded. "You're responsible for protecting those people."

"You're responsible for shutting your damn mouth," she snapped at him. "How dare you accuse me of being a murderer? We're _family, _Dean!"

"You left us," Dean grunted. "Not the other way around."

"I invited you to my wedding," she roared at him. "Don't accuse me of abandonment. I gave you your chance! Sam was there!"

A wave of pain went through her at the mention of her wedding. Her husband was dead. Murdered.

"Stop it," Sam commanded. "Stop fighting. You're not children."

Alex turned away, looking at Castiel. "What's your deal, wings? Why you hangin' out with these chumps?"

"They are the vessels of Michael and Lucifer." Castiel stated, almost as if he had said it before.

That struck a note in her. "This is _your _fault?" She spun to face her brothers again. "Which of you is Lucifer's? Which of you—?"

"If we say yes to them, the world ends. Millions will die." Sam clenched his jaw. "Lucifer wants to see humans destroyed."

She quieted and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply in a meditative sort of way. "Why would I be surprised that this family has been dragged into the apocalypse?" She sat down in Bobby's old kitchen chairs. "Tell me everything. From the beginning."


End file.
